Battle of Xianfar
The Battle of Xianfar is named after the last Ziggurat that fell during it. This attack was the last chance for the humans to interrupt the alien attack The outcome, however, was something no one expected, throwing the forces of both sides into complete disorder Description While the majority of the US forces was amassed and waiting to launch an airstrike on the alien spaceships, or ziggurats as they were called, the government gathered a few of the best scientists together to study the aliens as best as they could and provide better ways of extermination or fnd any weak spots. After studying the aliens for days, and watching footage from other countries across the globe, the scientists determined there were three unique ziggurats on the whole earth. One was releasing capsules with Leeches that travelled all over the world, hitting multiple areas, while the other one blasted an area right before an attack. Reports showed that right after the attack communication was lost in the area and circuits were burned. Another use of that ship was that it negated all the nuclear missiles thrown at it. Scientists decided there must exist a substance or radiwave that reacts to nuclear power just like acid reacts to basis. The third one was unknown what it did, but they presumed it had to be important because it was right in the middle of the other two. The Battle Preparation While the majority of the US forces were gathered hundreds of miles away from the bunker, US commander Redrick ordered an attack to take place as soon as he found out the usefulness of the three Ziggurats. Despite the controversy on the fact that the debris would kill hundreds of innocents, should the Ziggurats collapse, Redrick took all the responsibility and ordered the attack. The attack would consist of all the missiles and airplanes that were accounted for. Raynolds wanted the mission to be a success, since the fate of the whole world depended on it. Battle The air force, under the command of Billy Harris, a young talented pilot in both flying and strategics and the best of the surviving pilots deployed all its forces and for thirteen hours the pilots tried to infiltrate the alien forces to nuke the three ships. Nuclear launches took place on the face of the earth, but there seemed to be an invisible force field around the three ships that negated the nukes. Over time, the jets were becoming fewer and fewer, and the battle seemed to be lost. Billy then decided he ahd to act, so he stopped giving directions and decided to board a plane and nuke the ships from within the force field, shoud the plane be able to penetrate it. He loaded the biggest non-nuclear bomb they had, since all nuclears were neutralized as soon as they touched the field, and flew. Raynolds allowed it, knowing that if someone could do it, this was Billy Harris. William talked to his brother and told him to be careful, and that he would giude him throughout the entire process. Billy boarded the plane and flew in the eye of the battle. Raynolds instructed all other pilots to stand their ground and make one last attempt to cover Billy. The pilots did so, and after many maneuvers. he managed to get behind the alien ships and headed inside the force field. With everyone short of breath, Billy's plane didn't hit the force field but made it through and launched the rockets to the middle ship, the one they didn't know what it did. Explosions haappened, at first where the rockets hit, and then all over the ship. Billy evadded the explosions, but the two ziggurats were caught in the blast and exploded as well. The alien forces fell on the ground, revealing that they were robotic and controlled by the ships. Everyone cheered and applaused, but the battle held a surprise. The other two ziggurats exploded as well, and the one that negated communications and nuclear missiles let out a powerful shockwave towards all directions. The planes hit lost contact and were seen falling. William shouted at Billy who did not respond. He said he loved him, but a few seconds later Billy responded for a brief that he didn't hear. Communications were then cut as Billy's plane was caught in the blast. A few seconds later, the blast hit the bunker as well, and there was no way to contact the headquarters now. William reeled from the loss of his brother, while everyone was terrified. In his grief, William found the strength to address to the people and tell them they would be ok, and that he would lead them to the headquarters to unite with the rest of the military forces, or what was left of them at least. Aftermath of the battle After the battle, the scientists watched the footage and decided that the unknown ziggurat hosted the generator that provided power to the alien fleets engines and allowed them to travel through space. Also they deduced that the energy blast that cut all communications came from the other ziggurat. Results of the battle *The alien forces were crippled *Gave the humans a chance to survive *Destroyed all communications on Earth *Both the alien and human forces lost contact and fell into disarray *For 7 days, the sun's rays didn't reach the earth. So, the average temperature was at -15 degrees and all the leeches died frm the cold. Leechers survived but their skin got rotten and purple. Many humans died as well, while others were forced to stay in their homes to survive Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Battles Category:Events